


Regalo de Navidad

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el Santuario, el día en el cual se celebraba la Navidad era exactamente igual a los demás; es decir, sí tenían espíritu festivo, colgaban bártulos temáticos y se saludaban, pero a trece hombres que durante casi toda su vida se les había adoctrinado para cumplir labores y servir a una Diosa, no se les podía pedir demasiado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regalo de Navidad

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: SS de Kurumada =).

En el Santuario, el día en el cual se celebraba la Navidad era exactamente igual a los demás; es decir, sí tenían espíritu festivo, colgaban bártulos temáticos y se saludaban, pero a trece hombres que durante casi toda su vida se les había adoctrinado para cumplir labores y servir a una Diosa, no se les podía pedir demasiado.

 

No es que pecasen de aburridos, en todo caso de serios. Eso sí, Año Nuevo era distinto, era la única noche del año en el que todos se reunían y cenaban en intima comunión, pero, retomando a la fecha pertinente, la llegada de Santa Claus no era algo que los mantuviese en vela.

 

Dejemos de lado la religión católica ¿Qué queda, entonces? Nada.

Muchos, antes de las doce, ya estaban en el séptimo sueño, otros se mantenían despiertos realizando la misma rutina, pero uno, sólo uno de ellos había optado por bajar al pueblo, permiso que Shion otorgaba por única vez, a todos en general, pero que nadie más aparte de Death Mask supo aprovechar.

 

O casi nadie además de él.

 

Kanon no tenía una envidiable relación con su hermano, no obstante, pese a que el noventa por ciento de las veces deseaba matarlo de la forma más literal posible no podía hacer a un lado el significante hecho de que era lo único que tenía en la tierra.

 

Lo saludó a las doce en punto, doce y dos minutos se encontraba sentado en las escalinatas fuera del Templo.

 

Odiaba estar allí pero ¿adónde ir?, no era un general marina, no era un Santo tampoco (aunque el título lo portaba por obra y gracia de la misma Athena)

 

Gracias que era humano, que estaba vivo, que había recibido el perdón de los Dioses.

 

Él, a diferencia de los demás guardianes, tenía el camino libre para ir y venir a sus anchas, claro, respetando siempre ciertos límites impuestos por las reglas del Santuario. Fue así que descubrió, poco a poco, las escasas atracciones del pueblo: Un bar, un burdel (que funcionaba en el mismo lugar) una fuente casi destruida de dos ¿ángeles? (imposible descifrar la forma, aunque uno podía suponer y hasta imaginar en la abstracción _picássica_ que se había convertido con el inexorable paso del tiempo), además de algunos puestos nocturnos de juego y azar.

 

Sí, una verdadera alegría resultaba la vida en el Santuario (nótese la ironía). No, no se pretendían lugares pomposos como se sabe, existen en otras partes del mundo, ni tampoco restaurantes lujosos, ni casinos… pero un poco más de color no le vendría mal al pueblo en cuestión.

 

Cierto era que si quería podía irse un poco más lejos y estar en plena ciudad de Grecia, pero no le apetecía mover sus huesos tantos kilómetros, él también, al igual que el resto, se encontraba mal pero acostumbrado a la vida rutinaria de aquel sitio.

 

¡Carajo! ¡¿Cómo hacían para no suicidarse en masa?! Era, en verdad, desesperante pasar día tras día en esa rueda constante. No hacían más que entrenar y estar en sus respectivos Templos y ¡oh! Dios, cuando aparecía alguna misión para realizar.

 

Era evidente que todos, sin excepción, amaban esa vida… no habían conocido otra cosa, pero Kanon, o al menos una parte de él, se rehusaba a cumplir la mera función de una ameba. Porque desde ya que a él no le daban misiones, no era más que el hermano de Saga, un antiguo traidor, la mascota de la Tercera Casa.

 

Estaba lo suficiente crecidito para mandarse a mudar si le apetecía, pero algo en él se rehusaba a abandonar el Santuario.

 

Caminó por el sendero de rocas hasta llegar a la entrada principal del poblado; recorrió, hastiado de escuchar cada dos pasos un “ _feliz navidad”,_ los numerosos puestos abiertos en esa particular noche; hasta que pasar por el bar y beberse algunos tragos le pareció una idea estupenda… y quizás tuviese suerte y alguna alma cándida caía en sus redes.

 

Bueno… no se puede hablar de suerte en éste caso, ni tampoco de almas cándidas cuando nos referimos a Death Mask.

 

No alcanzó a poner un pie dentro del bar en cuestión que lo vio salir, rodeado, a ambos lados, de dos… señoritas, de dudosa procedencia, aferrando en su mano una botella que supuso, acertadamente, no era agua ni jugo.

 

—¡Saga!

 

No sólo por la equivocación en el nombre, si no por la forma de arrastrar las palabras, el geminiano comprendió que el otro estaba más borracho y feliz que cura en Navidad.

 

—Soy Kanon.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —las mujeres, que permanecían amparadas por sus brazos como dos polluelos bajo la ala de su madre, rompieron en alborotadoras risas.

—Supongo que lo mismo que tu.

—Ah… ¿de putas? —las sendas risas dejaron de oírse de una manera muy abrupta—perdón chicas, ni que no me hubiese dado cuenta —la risa escalofriante de Cáncer se escuchó en todo el pueblo.

 

Ni una, ni la otra se inmutó por el mote que les dio el hombre de exótica cabellera gris.

 

—Ey… —lo tocó con el dedo índice, (la misma mano que sostenía la botella), en su pecho —ven conmigo, bebí tanto que creo no poder con dos —se acercó a su oído para, en teoría, susurrarle—Shh, no se lo digas a nadie.

—Creo que… paso.

—¡Vamos Saga! ¡No seas amargo!

—Soy Kanon.

—Te doy a la que más te guste —hizo pasar a una, sin gentileza, al frente —ella se llama… —intentó hacer memoria—Bunin… y esta es su hermana, Ania.

—Yo soy Bunin —corrigió la otra, ofendida.

—Es lo mismo —las dejó un instante para poder tomar del cuello a Kanon y arrastrarlo rumbo a los cuartos, siendo seguido por las damas.

—Death Mask, no soy quien para juzgarte pero…

—¡Vamos! —volvió a vociferar, aún colgado de él—¿No quieres ponerla? ¿Eh? —su dedo apretó la nariz del mayor.

—Estas muy borracho, créeme que si no lo estarías ya te habría…

—¡Caminen chicas! —interrumpió ignorando a su compañero—¡Que la noche es corta!

 

Géminis no lograba comprender porque sus pies seguían el mismo camino que Cáncer; no es por pecar de santo, había contratado, alguna que otra vez, los servicios de ese tipo, pero en esa noche no le apetecía en verdad estar con una prostituta… Si fuesen chicos, podría reconsiderarlo.

 

Las muchachas no eran feas, tampoco una belleza, llevaban su cabello rubio y ondulado recogido en una coleta, aparentaban ser pulcras, además de muy ruidosa ¿es que todo tenía que causarle gracia? Tarde percibió que ellas también estaban algo alcoholizadas.

 

—Será mejor que vuelva —juntó coraje para hacer un llamado a su acojonada voluntad ¿podía ser posible haberla pedido después de Hades?

 

Odiaba poseer esa actitud remilgada, como si estuviese constantemente redimido, debiendo favores a los demás Santos de Oro por perdonarlo y mantenerlo con vida.

 

—No —negó tajante el italiano—; necesito que te quedes —posó su mirada, fija y penetrante en él.

 

Eso… llamó poderosamente la atención del nativo ¿a qué se debía? Se quedó, indiferente, en un costado del cuarto, sirviéndose en un vaso un poco de whisky (lo único que halló en la habitación) mientras su compañero de armas, risas renovadas mediante, desvestía a las dos mujeres.

 

—Ey… tu amigo tiene poco aguante —dijo una acaparando la atención de Kanon luego de unos cuantos segundos; cuando volteó se encontró con el italiano desnudo de pies a cabeza y… dormido.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! —no lo soportó, era demasiado ver eso—. Lo siento chicas, si esperan de mi lo que él iba a darles…

—¿Por qué no aprovechas? —la otra se estiró un poco para tomarlo de un brazo y jalarlo hacia la amplia cama de dos plazas y media —Igual vamos a cobrarles —explicó desvistiéndole con parsimonia.

 

Kanon se dejó hacer con desidia; y la necesaria erección no se hizo presente ¿tan difícil era entender que NO tenía ganas?

 

—Será mejor que se vayan.

 

La hermana de la que recientemente le había hablado se puso de pie fastidiada, ajustó las tiras de su vestido y extendió su mano.

 

—Páganos y nos vamos.

 

Kanon elevó ambas cejas, estupefacto, luego guió su mirada hasta donde Death Mask se encontraba roncando. Se puso de pie, a medio vestir, (mejor es decir con sólo su pantalón de lino puesto), y hurgó entre las prendas del italiano en busca de dinero.

 

Tres céntimos y dos pelusas… era todo lo que el bastardo tenía en su poder. Desgraciado ¿pensaba aprovecharse de las pobres muchachas? Ambas notaron el detalle y antes de que montasen en cólera y armasen un escándalo buscó en su pantalón un poco de dinero, el suficiente para pagarles y que se marchasen de una buena vez.

 

Para eso Death Mask necesitaba que se quedase: ¡Para pagar porque no tenía ni una moneda!

 

En la soledad de aquel cuarto, el ronquido estrepitoso de Cáncer le demostró lo contrario, que no estaba tan sólo, reparó en él notando que el muy bastardo se encontraba empalmado.

 

Se acercó, como hipnotizado, hasta donde la anatomía fornida del italiano descansaba. Se sentó a su lado y sin remordimientos lo sacudió.

 

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

—Te quedaste dormido, las chicas se fueron y me debes dinero.

 

Cáncer se frotó los ojos y giró, dándole la espalda al gemelo, ofreciéndole en todo su esplendor su ostentoso trasero. Kanon se relamió, sin poder quitar la mirada de aquella zona tan prometedora.

 

—Ey… tienes que volver al Santuario. Si se enteran de esto, te expulsarán.

—Me da igual… déjame dormir.

—Vamos, vístete, dormirás en tu Templo como corresponde —cual padre.

—Que pesado eres, Saga.

—¡KANON! —vociferó a punto de saltarle a la yugular.

—Lo sé, es que me gusta la expresión que pones —sonrió, gesto que el otro no pudo ver—¿Te molesta que te comparen con él?

—Veo que ya no estás tan borracho, así que LEVÁNTATE de una condenada vez ¿quieres? —ignoró la pregunta por encontrarla entrometida y punzante.

—¿Y si no quiero qué pasa?

 

Podría haberle dicho: “ _Te dejo aquí y me tomo el palo_ ”. “ _Me vuelvo al Santuario y le cuento a todos que no pudiste ponerla_ ” y similares.

 

—Me aprovecharé de ti —lo dijo casi en un susurro, disfrutando con hondo deleite de cada palabra profesada.

 

Esperó una reacción por parte del otro, un asentimiento o una rotunda negativa, pero en cambio, lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un sonoro ronquido.

 

—Te quedaste dormido otra vez—¿a quién le hablaba?

 

Suspiró, luego rechistó y más tarde se acostó junto a Death Mask, boca arriba… el calor del italiano comenzó a perturbarlo pero Kanon poseía ciertos códigos y limites, no se aprovecharía en verdad del jovenzuelo, que dicho sea de paso, cambió de posición ahora enfrentando de costado al gemelo.

 

—Sigues duro como roca, infeliz —el detalle, le alegró.

 

Se relamió los labios ¡Por Zeus! Su propio pene iba a explotar en sus pantalones; por eso mismo llevó su mano hasta esa parte tan privada de su cuerpo, colándola por debajo de las prendas hasta llegar a su pene erguido que palpitaba deseoso de un poco de atención.

 

—Aaah… —el gemido fue decoroso, nada exagerado ni sobre actuado.

 

Siguió acariciándose con semejante monumento de hombre a su lado, observándolo sin descaros. No… no podía, necesitaba desprenderse de la única ropa que llevaba puesta: sus pantalones desaparecieron en un nano segundo, siendo olvidados en un rincón del cuarto.

 

Ahora sí, podía autosatisfacerse a sus anchas y de manera frenética.

 

Jadeó, con sus ojos cerrados, aferrando con ímpetu su mano al punto del dolor, tragando saliva cuando sentía su garganta seca, perdiéndose de vez en cuando en la hermosa imagen que tenía a su lado.

 

Cuando abrió sus luceros se encontró con la mirada petrificada de Cáncer, éste se preguntó, en un inicio y con estúpida inocencia porque demonios Kanon se encontraba gimiendo a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

 

—¿Qué haces?

—¿No es obvio?

 

El italiano se apartó un poco.

 

—A mi esas cosas no me van.

 

Dejó la masturbación de lado para posar su mirada presa de la lujuria en el rostro del menor.

 

—¿No? Pero te recuerdo que me debes dinero.

—¿Y?

—Por un servicio que no pude disfrutar.

—Mañana te pagaré —intentó incorporarse, para salir corriendo de ser posible, pero una mano lo asió con energía evitando su ruin huida —¡suéltame! ¿Qué te piensas que soy?

—Ahora, hoy, por esta noche —respondió Kanon—mi puta.

 

Lo jaló lo necesario para hacerle caer sobre su cama, atrapó su cuerpo entrelazando sus piernas con las suyas, sujetó con una mano sus brazos y con la otra libre lo sostuvo por la nuca con el único fin de robarle un beso.

 

El roce de la piel desnuda ocasionó el despertar de sus más bajos instintos; para ambos fue igual.

 

—Y sigues duro… —rió luego de distanciarse de los labios de Cáncer.

—Como le cuentes a alguien —susurró tan bajo que a duras penas pudo oír—te mato.

—Sí, ¿tú y cuantos más?

—Te mato, Kanon —aseguró.

 

Géminis asintió, sólo por darle con el gusto al tonto orgullo masculino del cangrejo.

 

—Que conste —aclaró Death Mask—que esto no es algo que suelo hacer.

 

Sí, solía hacerlo cuando la situación se le presentaba pero tenía como regla absoluta: jamás con sus compañeros de armas… que el santuario era un verdadero puterío y los rumores corrían como y con el viento.

 

—Ven aquí y deja de excusarte... —reprochó Kanon apresándolo con una posesividad desmedida.

 

¡Demonios! Lo deseaba, tanto que ya le dolía, en especial “ _ahí”_ abajo. Reparó en un pormenor sumamente importante en esa circunstancia: necesitaba algo con que lubricar, porque sí, no pensaba contentarse con caricias nada más.

 

Con un hábil movimiento lo situó boca abajo y descendió enseguida para llegar con su lengua a la intimidad del italiano, quien recién reparaba en el gran detalle… No quería ser penetrado y se lo hizo saber al gemelo.

 

—Tranquilo… ¿Nunca lo hiciste?

—¡¿No es evidente?! —forcejeó en vano puesto que la lengua del mayor había llegado a destino obnubilando todos sus sentidos—¡Aaah! ¡Maldición! ¡Eres un puerco! Y me encanta… —rió con ganas.

—Oh… No me digas que eres virgen —consultó entre las nalgas de un jocoso Death Mask.

—No responderé lo obvio.

—Que tierno.

—Tiernas son mis bolas.

—A ver si es cierto —su boca se las arregló para llegar a esa zona, lamió como pudo sus endurecidos testículos arrancándole verdaderos gemidos escandalosos.

 

Sabía que era una parte sensible del cuerpo, pero no imaginó que produciría tal efecto en su amante. Sonrió, para sus adentros, y se distanció un poco. Separó los glúteos y así tuvo una mejor visión, intentó introducir un dedo pero la lubricación aún era escasa.

 

—¡Que idiota!

—No lo discuto —acotó Death Mask como pudo, con su perfil pegado en la almohada.

 

Sin explicar a qué se debía su exclamación, Kanon se incorporó del todo y buscó en el único cajón de la única mesita de luz lo necesario para una noche de sexo: Profilácticos y lubricantes.

 

—Perfecto —rompió el sachét contenedor de vaselina, sin que su pobre victima pudiese sospechar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

 

Untó todo (ni que tampoco fuese mucho) el producto en su pene, masturbándose de paso para mantener a pleno su erección.

 

—Ven aquí, da la vuelta —exigió.

—Eres muy mandón, ¿sabes? —obedeció, dejando al descubierto su hombría ya empapada de las primeras gotas de fluido.

—Pero te gusta…

 

¿Tanto lo excitaba estar a merced del ex-General? Éste se sentó en la cama con las piernas flexionadas y abiertas invitándolo al otro. Death Mask se acercó sin llegar a tener el coraje, todavía, de situarse en aquel lugar, y en cambio se contentó con aferrarse por la espalda y morder el pecho del griego… le gustaba la anatomía trabajada del guerrero, por eso se entretuvo lamiendo su torso y mordisqueando sus tetillas.

 

—Ya basta de juegos —jadeó Kanon tomándolo de los glúteos, le obligó a sentarse de una buena vez ocasionando un respingo de sorpresa en el menor.

 

Apenas el glande rozó su piel sintió que ésta se estremecía, contuvo la respiración como si de un reflejo se tratase, pero géminis le aconsejó relajarse. Los cuerpos se acoplaron, con lentitud, la penetración (gesto que Cáncer agradeció en su fuero más interno) fue delicada, cuando quiso darse cuenta sus músculos tensos se encontraban relajados al igual que las rodillas, las cuales se apoyaron sobre el colchón.

 

Estiró su cabeza hacia atrás exhalando un sentido y profundo gemido, tenía a Kanon dentro suyo y eso era magnifico.

 

(Y los forros: “ _Bien, gracias_ ”)

 

Géminis guió el vaivén de su amante asiéndolo por las nalgas, más tarde por la cintura. Death Mask, antes de comenzar a mecerse como un poseso, se sujetó de los hombros del mayor. La penetración no era completa, pero fue suficiente para que Kanon explotase en su interior en poco tiempo… Pudo haber aguantado mucho más, pero podía ver el rictus de dolor en el rostro del italiano y se compadeció de él.

 

Dato que le llamó la atención al mentado Santo dueño de la Cuarta Casa… lo considerado que era Kanon como amante, muy distinto al bastardo de su hermano.

 

No lo sabía por haberse acostado con el mayor, si no por las malas lenguas y el trato que tenía en general para con él.

 

—¡Ah! ¡Carajo! —exclamó al sentir un inmenso dolor con la retirada del gemelo.

 

Éste reparó en que su compañero aún no se había descargado; la sorpresa que le dio a Death Mask cuando lo vio prendido de su pene, succionando como una sanguijuela. Tuvo que admitir que él no era tan atento con sus amantes: si no acababan a tiempo, a llorar al puerto.

 

Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía en su boca la esencia de un hombre… Degustó a sus anchas, lamiendo, mordiendo con cuidado, y gimiendo en el proceso. Con tal escena, Death Mask eyaculó en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Cuando se cercioró que no quedaba una sola gota, Géminis liberó el pene.

 

Se acostaron en un perfecto y reconfortante mutismo, boca arriba, sobre la cama… Por completo desparramados y laxos.

 

—Aaah… —satirizó Cáncer notando como su fugaz amante se encontraba vistiéndose ya con los pantalones puestos—que buen regalo me trajo Santa.

—¿Te ha gustado el paquete? —llevó una mano a su entrepierna aferrando con ímpetu.

—Bueno, dejemos los chistes malos de lado y volvamos al Santuario, no quiero que papi Shion nos rete —imitó al otro y juntó sus prendas para vestirse.

 

Afuera comenzaba a clarear, el astro Rey todavía no se hacía presente pero percibieron con certeza que en unos minutos más el día sería innegable. Caminaron sin pronunciar palabra alguna, sintiéndose un poco extraños por lo acontecido y de la manera en que lo fue… Si tan sólo creyesen en el destino.

 

Sonrieron, al unísono, sin explicarse porque lo hacían. Abrieron sus bocas recién en el tercer templo, para despedirse de manera seca y parca; pero Kanon se arrepintió por ello y lo llamó por su apodo, cuando el otro volvió sobre sus pasos lo tomó de la nuca y le partió literal y metafóricamente la boca de un beso.

 

Ahora sí, más satisfecho, Kanon le permitió a Death Mask partir a su Templo con el sol golpeando apenas y débil la superficie terrestre.

 

***

 

No tenía muchas labores por realizar, dado que no era un Santo cumplía la tarea de cadete, yendo de un Templo al otro, alcanzando papeles, informes y llenándolos. No era su obligación, pero lo hacía por el simple hecho de que si no, se suicidaba (si no fuese imposible morir por aburrimiento).

 

Una conversación entre Aioria y Milo le llamó tanto la atención que se quedó deambulando por el templo de Leo simulando estar más atento a los informes de la última misión de éste.

 

—Sí, Saga nos contó a mí y a Shaka, muy enojado… Dijo que lo tomó por sorpresa, por la espalda

—A traición —acotó Milo carcajeando ante la aclaración de su amigo.

—… y que sintió una mano en su trasero, de manera muy clara y directa, al mismo tiempo que un “ _Feliz Navidad_ ”

—No lo puedo creer.

—Sí… —las risas ya eran maliciosas—que Death Mask no se lo cruce de nuevo, porque lo mata.

 

Kanon, desconcertando a los otros dos que se encontraban algo ajenos a su presencia, estalló en carcajadas de una manera muy sospechosa (es que causaba gracia pero no para tanto pensaron ambos). Elevó su mano haciendo un ademán que rogaba, lo ignorasen; tomó los papeles y se marchó.

 

Se lo merecía…

 

 ****

 **Fin**

 ****

 ****

****

Sí, se lo merecía por llamarlo tantas veces Saga xD

**Author's Note:**

> En la cultura japonesa, como en muchas otras, no se le da la importancia a la Navidad que solemos darle nosotros (o los países en donde predomina la religión católica y sus variantes), le dan más hincapié al Año Nuevo, en donde lo pasan en familia. En cambio, el 24 a la noche sirve como excusa para estar con la pareja o amigos. Es por eso que se ven en muchos mangas y dj que los personajes en Navidad suelen lamentarse —a veces— de no tener pareja para esas fechas.


End file.
